1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information in and/or from a disc-shaped recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc type recording media such as CDs (compact discs) available in the related art include discs having a diameter of 12 cm (hereinafter referred to as “large-diameter discs”) and disks having a diameter of 8 cm (hereinafter referred to as “small-diameter discs”).
Some of the disc apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information in and/or from disc-shaped recording media can be used for only large-diameter discs.
With regard to the disc apparatus used for only large-diameter discs thus described, the following problem may occur in so-called slot-in type disc apparatus which have a slit-like insertion/ejection port provided on a housing to allow a disc-shaped recording medium to be inserted and ejected through the insertion/ejection port.
Specifically, when a small-diameter disc is inserted through the insertion/ejection port by mistake, the small-diameter disc cannot be ejected from the housing, which can result in a failure of the disc apparatus or damage to the small-diameter disk.
A disc transport device provided to cope with such a situation includes a stopper provided such that it can be projected into a transport path of a disc-shaped recording medium and retracted from the path (see JP-A-11-149688 (Patent Document 1)).
When a small-diameter disc is about to be inserted into an insertion/ejection port as described above, the disc transport device projects the stopper into the transport path of the disc to prevent the insertion of the small-diameter disk. When a large-diameter disc is about to be inserted into the insertion/ejection port, the stopper is retracted from the transport path to allow the insertion of the large-diameter disk.